


I am gonna get ya

by Oddinaaaaaa



Series: Mr. & Mrs. Styles [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Top Harry, larry is real
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddinaaaaaa/pseuds/Oddinaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry met Louis at 16. </p><p>"I Have Loved You Since I Was 16 In London."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Using AO3 to post Chinese Larry Works xxx  
> I don't know how to rate or add tag to my work correctly :C Sorry About that.  
> Agents Stylinson sounds like Mr & Mrs Smith.  
> Top Harry and Bottom Louis.
> 
> 我只是想写个肉啊….  
> 为什么会有这么多铺垫…  
> 我怕OOC…

上）

Louis难耐地扬起头接受Harry疯狂而深入的贯穿——王牌特工从没想过自己会有这么一天，被人压在洗手间隔间的墙壁上，屁股里还吞着一根粗大而火热的阴茎。Harry的舌尖在他的耳道里不安分的挑逗，随着身下的动作频率进进出出。而Louis自己几乎无法压抑住喉咙里窜出来的破碎呻吟：天啊那真是他自己的声音吗？特工颤抖着咬紧嘴唇，而略高于他的文职明显察觉了这一点，体内的那根东西不安分地在敏感上来回摩擦起来，直接让他软成了一滩水，连克制自己声音的力气都没有了。  
“我还是比较喜欢你的声音…”Styles沉重的鼻息喷在他的耳畔，指尖搭在他刚刚长好的左肩上撩起一片麻痒，Louis只觉自己眼前天旋地转，过分的快感从下身直冲神经。  
到底他是造了什么孽，才会脑袋一热决定和Styles打这个赌，然后被按在MI6的厕所里被他操到人事不知？

 

“哦我想你就是那个新来的小伙子了——我叫Louis, Louis Tomlinson. 我想你一定知道我的名字。”

“Harry Styles, 久仰大名，Louis。” Harry推推眼镜，和眼前的王牌特工握手。他记忆里的Tomlinson是履历优秀任务完成度及其可靠的MI6王牌，和眼前这个穿着背带裤打着黑领结的男人不尽相同。他的目光透过圆形镜片打量着特工，他嘴角的上弧正显示着这个人的好心情——无论如何都带着几分奇怪的…邪恶感？

Louis来和Harry搭讪自然不是单纯的抱着交流友谊的单纯想法：实际上几乎每个新人都在他这里吃过苦头。Louis想起上次Niall听到自己要求他在白金汉宫门口裸奔时的可怜样子，嘴角的弧度更翘了，不如说是恶魔的表情。

Liam抱着摞机密文件从他俩身边走过，怜悯地看了眼卷发向后梳得整整齐齐一看就知道乖巧可爱的新人，目光和特工对视一刹算是警告。Louis微不可察地耸肩，转过头去继续和Harry交谈。

“来到MI6的感觉怎么样？有没有被那群老头子吓到？”

“其实还好…大家都还挺好相处的。”Harry的声音很轻，他整了整桌上被Louis随手弄乱的文件，在便利贴上随手写下几个字贴在电脑边缘。Louis饶有兴趣地看他做完这一系列动作，那个绝妙的想法又回到他的脑海里。

欺负新人不是传统吗？

“文职工作，是不是和你想象的特工生活有点不同？”

“大概所有人在进入这种机构之前都觉得自己会是那种威风堂堂的特工——你知道，就像Ethan Hunt和他的IMF小组。虽然有点落差，不过我能理解。可我的出勤成绩也不算太差。”眼神里刚好释放出一份遗憾的神色，特工知道他的鱼就要上勾了。

“你想出个任务吗？”Louis伏下身体靠近Harry，双眼盯着同样干净的绿眼睛，刻意压低语调。

“我当然想，该死，我是说谁不想呢？”Harry的眼神在四周转了一圈，没人注意到他们，特工看到他这幅略显紧张的模样更加玩心大作，目光游弋在桌面准确地点出一份文件塞进新人手里。

“不如我们来打个赌。”

“什么赌？”Harry粗略浏览那份资料，大体内容是威尔士境内的国际黑客组织，要求整个One Direction小组对其进行清理，并且删除电脑中的指定文件，时限一天。对于OD这样缔造传奇的小组来说，这种任务实在很简单。Louis伸手将文件翻到第二面，是任务地点的建筑平面图——厂房里有两个大型车间，分别有不同人数的守卫，比率大概在1：2。他抽下架在文职人员耳朵上的铅笔，分别在两个板块上写下S和T。

“我不欺负你，来比比速度，如果你能在我之前解决掉所有人，就算我输了。答应你一个条件，而且邀请你加入One Direction怎么样。”条件相当丰厚，特工很自信猎物会跳进这个捕兽夹。

Harry低头看看那两个字母，又抬首微微侧头，碧绿双眼注视着笑得狡黠的特工，嘴唇微动。

“Deal.”

Louis再次勾唇，握紧他伸过来的手。

 

“我和你说了多少遍，不要作弄新人了。”Liam皱着眉头将装着狙击枪的盒子递给Zayn，“如果他们出事那真是大麻烦。”

“Payno，看在Niall和Zayn跟着他的份上，还能出什么事？”Louis披上风衣外套，对着穿衣镜最后整理领带。完美，不愧是Louis Tomlinson。“这个任务本来也没多困难，我不会带着他去扒火车，一切都安排好了。”

“你想好了到底要他做什么了吗？”Niall找到自己的手枪满意地插在腰后。“看他的头发，穿着芭蕾服跳四小天鹅也许是不错的选择。”

“不是每个人都会和你一样丢人的。”Louis靠在门上精准地躲过一次纸团攻击，对着忍不住抚额的Liam做个鬼脸，转身出门。

Harry Styles在过道上等他。灰暗灯光下他沉默而安静，看到Louis他露出一个微笑，挥了挥手。

“Hey dude，你看上去不错。”Louis脑海里浮现Niall绘声绘色描述的那个场景，扑哧一声笑了出来。

Harry无辜地展开双臂：“我看上去有哪里特别可笑吗？”

“你很不错…”Louis脑海里四小天鹅的韵律还在循环播放，特工憋着笑站直身体。“都准备好了吗？我可很少输给别人。”

“我也是。”

Louis扬眉。微微年轻于他的男人年轻人眼里写满自信，大有天下万物攻无不破的勇气，确实很让人动心。但那一丝丝的温柔——

他笑着拍拍Harry肩膀，和他并肩走出狭长的过道。

那一定是自己看错了。

 

 

他们在工厂门口再次确定了位置后就走上了完全相反的两个方向，他可不想让那次见面变成他们的诀别。自高向下突然加大的火力压制让自己躲闪不及，肩膀上靠近脖颈的地方中了一枪，还好是贯穿，如果有弹片炸开留在皮肉里，这么脆弱的地方他今天就算交代在这里了。 

嘶…真他妈的疼啊。

不过眼下还有更要紧的事。确认眼前基本已经清扫干净，Louis捂着肩膀坐在地上才突然想起。

哦该死，Harry有危险。他们居然增加了人手防御，这他妈的怎么可能只是个单纯的黑客组织——Louis突然意识到这点，他的心脏似乎要跳出他的胸膛。特工酿跄着起身，冲进另外一条逃生通道。

冷静，Tomlinson，你知道Zayn和Niall都在那边，他们会搞定所有，那小子除了受到惊吓，不会有事的。

可是他难以克制自己，新人带着温柔笑意的双眼就那样反复出现在他眼前，无限的加大了他的惶恐。特工按住左肩上的贯穿伤，加快跑步的速率，血味粗重和呼吸声迎着风灌进他的感知。

上帝保佑，Harry Styles不能有事。

上帝保佑。

“Harry——”Louis的叫声几乎能算得上是歇斯底里的咆哮了，面前平地上是大片令人心惊胆颤的血污，倒下的躯体中间站着一个男人。他正慢条斯理地用块方布擦着镜片上的血污，风衣的扣子开了，原本打理得一丝不苟的卷发散在脑后，没有半分劫后余生的胆颤，反而从容得像是个真正的反派角色。

哦我操，那真的是我认识的新人吗? Louis忘了痛，一脸痴呆地看着Harry抬头，快步向他跑过来。

“Louis受伤了，通知医疗小队。”Harry传讯了Liam，左臂架起失血有些过量的王牌特工，右手按住流血处，强硬地半拖半拽着他往出口走。Louis好不容易从“卧槽新人居然是个这么厉害的特工”的事实里回过神来，微微侧首刚好看到新人冷峻的侧面线条。

他应该不会因为自己故意欺负他而生气吧？即使失血的眩晕感和伤口疼痛依旧折磨着他，Louis还是记得这档子事，咂咂嘴，犹豫着刚准备开口就被Harry全堵了回去。

“我想你这次应该是玩脱了嗯？”Harry面色霜结，弄得他迟疑着不知怎么开口，只好点点头。

“你也根本没找人跟着你？”

“Liam一直在线。况且按照原先的估计这个任务根本没上等级…”Louis扯着嗓子辩解几句，发现根本毫无说服力…Harry按着他伤口的那只手小心翼翼抖得吓人，好像世界崩塌般难以承受，可他的面色却向是在世界呐喊：“我要把Louis Tomlinson千刀万剐。”

“无论如何…你是唯一赢了这个赌的人，我会答应你一个条件的。”战战兢兢地转移话题，这绝对是能排的上人生十大最尴尬时刻排行榜的头等大事:Louis Tomlinson调戏新人反受伤能在MI6里传颂一年…不，有Niall在至少四五年。还是杀了我吧…他把脸埋进掌心里重重地叹气。“C’mon，你怎么不告诉我你是个这么厉害的家伙，弄得我和跳梁小丑一样很尴尬…”

Harry没有搭理他，脚步愈发加快，还差三百米他们就能到达指定的撤离区域。Zayn和Niall应该已经到了不用担心，Liam只需要把他们所有人都拉上车就大功告成。狼狈混乱里Louis的脑子还算得上清醒。“其实你没必要让Liam叫医疗小组来，这不是一个太大的问题，只要我们回了MI6一切都会好起来，而且效率高多了…”

一声枪响打断了他的话，子弹的响声彻底的从他耳道里消失的时候他已经又被Harry拖着走了十几米，回头发现地上血泊里躺着个没有清理干净的守卫，看方向还是从他那个厂区跑过来的——这会儿脸真是丢大了。文职把枪插回腰间，手指又稳稳地按在伤口上。特工擦掉满脸的虚汗咬紧牙关，流血让他的视线变得不甚清晰，但有个心中的警惕感和某个人有力的支撑总算让他不至于倒下。

远处Zayn的身影终于出现，向他们奔过来。Louis心里那根绷紧的弦终于是松懈下来，总算是逃出生天并且不用单独面对阴着一张脸的Styles。

他听到直升机的轰鸣声远远地自天际传来，离他越来越近。眼前的一切都旋转着模糊着，统统脱离了Louis的掌控。

最后他察觉的自己的掌心被人紧握，带着某种稳定的力量。

于是他安心睡去。

TBC-----ovo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回忆w

中）

Harry很清晰的记得他第一次见到Louis Tomlinson是在什么时候在哪里；那个地方实在是想让人忘记都难。毕竟像他这样为了躲避训练爬到基地里废弃排风管道的人可不多，还能在那里发现他的人就更少了。

至于发现后不但没有举报他还掏出个Game Boy和他一起玩口袋妖怪的人就更少了——Louis就是这样一个。彼时还没有One D，他也只是个刚开始出外勤的Greenie，组织间的交换经验只能让他觉得无聊透顶，谁愿意吃了没事站在烈日之下教导一群小孩们搏击技巧？估计只有Liam了。Louis撇撇嘴看着通风管道里瞠目结舌的小鬼，扬起胳膊让他给自己腾出块地好有个舒服地姿势能蜷成一团打游戏。

Harry原本还准备好好享受一个没有枪声和负重跑的美梦，看着Louis掏出游戏机眼睛都亮了。口袋妖怪红宝石，这款游戏算得上相当经典，也是Harry美好的童年回忆之一。Louis没注意他的表情，认真地盯着屏幕上自家水跃鱼的血条。

“错了，你怎么能用水系去打电系道馆？我赌你过不了这关。”十六岁的小鬼对着十九岁菜鸟的游戏技术评头论足，终于成功引起了Louis的充分注意。

“等级克制，卷毛小鬼不懂坐开点。”特工对他呲牙，同样幼稚得过分。Harry在心底偷偷翻了个白眼，愈发把头凑向Louis的方向。虽然以前接触到这款游戏的时间少得可怜，但至少他还能把属性克制规则记得清清楚楚，看看这人的背包，血药外乱七八糟地缺这少那，成为联盟冠军的可能性无限接近于零。

屏幕上水跃鱼的血条一路缩短。特工的表情越来越凝重。小鬼满脸“计划通”的得意神色。

水跃鱼重伤。被传送到口袋妖怪中心…

Louis的脸彻底黑了，Harry看他一脸痴呆的神色径直从他手里夺过Game Boy，读取存档移动人物到野外刷怪。等级已经不低了，要再去低等级抓只宝可梦真是太划不来了…可是还能有什么办法？

“小鬼，你现在又跑到低级去刷什么怪？没经验的。”特工冷眼相看，也是一副等着看他出丑的样子。

“我还想问你在低级的时候在想什么呢。还有你比我大不过三岁，别叫我小鬼。”Harry全身心地沉浸在游戏里，全然没注意他们俩之间的距离越拉越近。十九岁的菜鸟和预备菜鸟身形相仿，就那样贴得紧紧地玩了俩小时。Harry的胳膊紧紧环住Louis的肩膀而特工几乎是半躺在他身上。几乎做出每个决策他们都能毫不顾忌音量的吵上一架。

“Hey Curly，你这完全是在浪费时间去换一个根本用不到的技能…”

“哦，等你后面卡在洞穴过不去的时候你就会收回这句话了。”

拜托，能不能有点身为帝国特工的自觉?

不过好歹还是有人能够阻止他们的。

“Harry Styles——”  
“Louis Tomlinson——”

听到自家老师/老板的话两个人全身一僵，差点没把Game Boy掉出排风管摔得粉身碎骨。Louis终于察觉到自己的姿势有多奇怪，手忙脚乱地把自己从那男孩身上挪开。“所以我们现在应该往哪边走？”他也还记得这儿不是他的主场，将所有的希望都寄托给Harry。

“跟我来。”卷毛在狭小的排风管里起身，躬着腰穿过漆黑一片的管道。特工才不会说自己有点胆怯，黑暗里耗子的吱吱声真让人发毛。

远处终于出现一个小光点。Harry喘了口气，回头和Louis对视。Louis眼底的蓝色在微光的照射下依旧很清晰。

“你没事吧？”

“排…排风管道而已，我还能有什么事。”

Harry耸肩。既然特工还能强撑着，那他们就不从最近的出口里出去，再爬一段好了。

他绝对不会承认他是因为Louis那张有点发白的脸特别可爱才继续作弄前辈的。

 

Louis完全没有意识到自己就这样被一个预备特工耍得团团转。他正沉浸在逃脱追捕的喜悦之中，特工反应关得彻彻底底。

他们爬到了楼顶天台。天边已经能看见模糊的夕阳影子，整个伦敦都笼罩在一片朦胧的浪漫里。这个时候多么适合和喜欢的人一起携手漫步在泰晤士河畔，或是在伦敦眼下亲吻彼此…而他现在却和毛都没长齐的小屁孩并肩站在MI6训练中心的楼顶上，手里捏着一台汗涔涔的Game Boy，干净的黑西装蹭了满身的灰，连发型都乱了。真是混乱不堪。

Harry很自然地在天台的边缘坐下，晚风把他的头发揉乱，面无表情地盯着远方某个并不存在的点，腿微微晃着，脚下是伦敦郊外深绿颜色的森林。他很小就来到这个地方，对这栋楼里的每个地方都很熟悉。但他还是挺喜欢自己一个人安静地缩在这里。

Louis瞥了他一眼，走到Harry身边去，坐下，打开游戏机界面。游戏机已经快没电了，希望它能够支撑到他们俩最后被发现。胳膊肘戳戳旁边的人，那个卷毛脑袋心领神会地凑过来。

“接下来就应该去打四大天王了吧？”特工的声音很轻。

“差不多，以你的等级应该能通关了。”

“那你等等。”Louis操纵小人移动起来。他记得某个城市里有个老头子可以给口袋妖怪改名来着…好的，在这里。

Harry抬头出神地望着远方。虽然经常逃避训练，可很久没有这样痛快的和一个人一起玩上一整个下午。他需要承认Louis虽然游戏技术很烂，但却是这么久以来，少有的能给他带来这么多快乐的人。

他觉得自己估计很难忘记Louis了。

“Hey Harry。”那个人又用肘子戳戳他。“你看。”

水跃鱼的等级在一下午的努力下终于近乎封顶，原本随手按的几个字母当作名字，现在改成了“Haz”。

“我得承认你游戏打得比我好。”Louis抿抿嘴唇，“大概小孩总是比较擅长这些。”

“那是当然，别倚老卖老了Louis Tomlinson。”Harry从“安静的美男子”状态中调整出来，毫不留情地反唇相讥。特工气结却并没有反驳。  
美妙的沉默。

“你以后到MI6来工作的话，记得找我。”太阳渐渐下落，说再见的时候就要到了。

“我不会忘记的。喏，通关了。”Harry把Game Boy的屏幕展示给Louis。“一周目完结。”

“…谢了。”他并没有伸手去接那台游戏机，电量终于耗尽，屏幕一片漆黑。

年轻男孩把耗尽能量的机器托在掌心；他已经听见了楼梯上传来的脚步声，人数不少，一定不止是来抓自己的。Louis显然也发现了这一点：“你这儿还有别的逃生通道吗？”

Harry指了指左手边的水管：“顺着这个爬三层，洗手间的窗户是开的，你可以从这儿走。”

“谢了。”Louis顺着天台起身，向那根看上去不怎么坚固的水管迈去。

“别忘了你的游戏机。”Harry抬腕向他的背影挥手；特工顿住，却并没有回头：“带着一台Game Boy怎么爬水管？我送给你了。”

特工的背影在夕阳余晖下显得有些壮烈。Harry衷心期望他不要连十米的距离都坚持不下去摔得粉身碎骨:“那谢了。”

“今天下午挺开心的，Curly，你比那群老头有趣多了。谢啦。”Louis向后摆了摆手算是再见，身体一转，双臂抓着水管开始滑行——男孩没听见重物坠地的声音，万幸。

“也谢谢你，Louis。”身后的门被一脚踹开，而Harry依旧保持着四十五度仰望天空的姿势——伦敦的一切依旧很美，只不过在他十六岁这年，他终于遇到了他所期望的。

下次见到Louis的时候，记得让他留下充电器。Harry把那台游戏机捏得更紧。


End file.
